sano y salvo
by alai bouvier
Summary: Nessie necesita una nueva amiga para hablar de sus cosas de no vampiros y le dice a alice que si le puede ayudar y alice ve en un futuro a una chica que sufre y va en busca de ella... lo que reneesme no sabe es que esa nueva chica sera su amiga vampira llamada Marie , Marie se enamora de un chico no vampiro , reneesme se enamora de jacob ellos tambien estaran en la historia


**Marie**

Lo odio, no merecía seguir caminando en la faz de la tierra, me daba asco solo pensar en el, era un monstruo de ojos rojos… pero ¿Qué clase de monstruo era yo entonces? Si era igual que el, y me odiaba por serlo

Hace tres años; pero para mí, fue como si todo hubiese sido hace un segundo…

Mis amigos me dejaron en la puerta de mi casa; era una noche tibia de verano todo parecía estar normal, el televisor de la sala encendido, seguro papa estaría acostado en el mueble mirando las noticias o algún partido de Football que estuvieran dando, de la cocina llegaba el olor de la cena, mi mama estaría terminando los últimos detalles para comer los tres en familia…

Mi corazón no estaba preparado para ver lo que pasaría a continuación…

-¡estoy en casa!- grite dejando el bolso a un lado de la mesa en la entrada

Solo el silencio me respondió

-¿Hola?-

Di unos pasos con cautela hacia la cocina, ¿seria que habían salido? ¿Estarían con los vecinos?

-¿Mama, Papa?-

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca de la cocina mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente…

Manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre estaban derramadas en el piso.

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y se volvieron sudorosas…

No quería entrar, no quería ver lo que mis sentidos sabían que encontraría…

Las rodillas me fallaban, la respiración se volvió lenta…

-¿ma-ma?- La voz salia de mis labios en un susurro tan débil que me sorprendería si alguien fuera capaz de oírlo…

Y entre a la cocina… un grito ahogado salio de mi boca…

Los rizos rubios de mi madre yacían tirados en el suelo con sus ojos azules apagados, totalmente destrozada…

Sentí como mi estomago se vaciaba, como si se llenara de aire… un aire que pronto se torno pesado… La cocina daba vueltas, mi cabeza daba vueltas, de mis ojos brotaron lagrimas pesadas… ¿Quién, porque? ¡Que clase de animal había hecho esto! Pronto llego la respuesta… unos ojos de intenso rojo me miraban al otro extremo de la cocina con una sonrisa en sus lisos labios que resaltaban de su tenue piel pálida

-Pronto Marie querida, estos débiles signos humanos habrán terminado- dijo con una voz cantarina

Aquellas palabras no tenían ningún sentido para mí, sentí odio, mucho odio, mientras más lagrimas corría por mis mejillas, me sorprendí a mi misma por permanecer en pie, no supe como mantuve el equilibrio…

-¡Donde esta Papa!- No supe con que fuerza salio mi voz

Una risa irónica salia de aquel alto individuo.

-creo Marie, que sabes la respuesta-

Estaba al frente del asesino de mis padres, millones de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, gritar, defenderme, hacer daño, hacerle daño, pedir ayuda, salir corriendo, huir…

De nuevo aquel idiota soltó una risa…

-Ahora estas sola Marie-

-¡No!- dije mientras busque algo en la cocina cerca de mí para defenderme.

Pero en vez de eso mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar diferente de lo que mi cerebro le había mandado… me di cuenta que mis pies corrían hacia la puerta de salida…

Todo paso muy rápido, no supe como el llego antes que yo a la puerta impidiéndome el paso

-no hay salida- me dijo mostrando sus blancos dientes en aquel rostro de porcelana, sentí mas miedo…

-¡AYUDA! AUXILO, ¡ALGUIEN!- comencé a gritar desesperadamente hacia la ventana con mas lagrimas que obstaculizaban mi visión, de pronto una fría y dura mano me toco los labios…

-No hay salida Marie-

Lo mire con odio, con asco, con miedo, su mano fría soltó mi boca y recorrió con su dedo mi cuello

-¡NO ME TOQUE!- le ordene

-eres mía, para siempre-

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, no entendía que quería decir… El asesino debió entender mi expresión de ignorancia pues volvió a sonreír mientras me sostenía en sus brazos de una forma que me inmovilizaba totalmente con su fuerza… Cerré los ojos mientras el volvía hablar.

-te he observado Marie- Espero para ver si decía algo pero como no respondí el siguió hablando –te voy a regalar la inmortalidad, eres demasiado linda para ser una frágil humana; tengo curiosidad Marie… curiosidad de cómo serás cuando ocurra el cambio-

Estaba segura que me encontraba en los brazos de algún lunático demente, no me podía mover quería salir huyendo –estoy seguro que tendrás un poder, una habilidad… esa manera de comunicarte con tu madre-

-¡DEJEME!- ordene

Lo siguiente que supe es que los dientes de el se fueron a mi garganta… y me mordió…

Provocando un dolor intenso, me quemaba, me ardía, no sabia si estaba gritando, si estaba llorando, si estaba de pie en los brazos de el asesino de mis padres o si estaba en el piso revolcándome de la agonía, ardía intensamente, y solo veía negro… solo negro…

Y ese es mi último recuerdo humano.

Hace tres años exactamente…

Al comprender en lo que me había convertido; en lo mismo que era el asesino de mis padres me odie… Nunca pude alimentarme de sangre humana, me recordaba a la sangre regada de mis padres y a la tristeza que me había proporcionado y me contenía, no podía ser lo mismo que era el, no podía hacer lo mismo que hacia el…

Por lo tanto, era más fuerte, más rápida, y me aleje de aquel horrible vampiro que odiaba con todo mí ser.

Me aleje de la ciudad, y me deje llevar un tiempo sola, no se cuanto exactamente un año, quizás dos… los vampiros en realidad no necesitan compañía, o al menos eso es lo que me repetía, no quería ningún humano cerca de mi, no quería que estuvieran al lado de un monstruo peligroso como yo.

Alimentándome solo de animales, la idea de beber sangre humana me repugnaba, simplemente me recordaba a mis padres muertos, a la sangre de mi madre en el piso de la cocina…

Pero pronto no pude más, y me fui a un pueblo cercano montañoso, necesitaba contacto humano…

Pedí un trabajo como mesera y alquile un cuarto, era una sombra de vida humana, como yo lo llamaba, una patética sombra de vida humana… aunque me permitía interactuar con seres humanos… era lo único que valía la pena de aquella horrible e interminable pesadilla.


End file.
